Pegasus-Hyena Twins
Richard and Sapphire are twin Pegasus-Hyenas a rare breed of Pegasus Pony in Equestria, with the total number of how many there are being unknown. They were born to Pegasus Pony Lucas Junior and Hyena Julia in the Everfree Forrest. They lived most of thier early days in the forrest before moving into the nearby village of Ponyville. Personality Richard He is fast and very quick thinking, always knows the solution to many questions he is always there for his twin sister Sapphire and keeps her grounded and down to earth. He has a strong bond with his twin and two Demon Ponies. Always looks out for his friends and twin sister, he has a very close bond with her and sometimes needs his twin to give him some confidence that he sometimes lacks. He loves to pass on knowledge on to the next generation of ponies, it can sometimes be hard to make him sad or upset due to his strong mentality. Sapphire She is clever and uses her quick thinking to solve any problems in a matter of minutes, she loves to solve any problems and puzzels that may come up at any moment. She always needs her brothers love in times of sadness or to keep her down to earth when she becomes a little hot headed. Sapphire treasures her bond with her twin brother Richard and keeps thier special bond close to her heart and has admitted she would sturggle without him by her side. She does not trust many ponies and it will take time before she trusts certain ponies. On her own she is semi-strong and can sometimes be very weak, but with her twin by her side she is strong and confidence. Just like her twin, she too wants to pass knowledge down onto the next generation of ponies. Demon Pony Twins Commission seabreeze and storm by unimagic-d5o4nmo.jpg|Seabreeze & Storm (Foals) Storm by furisutairu-d4sxm8y.png|Storm (Adult) Commish by theemeraldthunder-d68duq0.png|Seabreeze (Adult) The twins have a close friendship with Demon Ponies Storm and Seabreeze Sunset thier parents are Midnight Sunset and Berk, and they have a older sister called Miracle. They met when they were only five years of age and formed a close friendship with one another. At first they had a shaky start but over time they started to form a close of a bond like the twins shared with thier own sibling. They did not share the same future vision for themself as The Pegasus-Hyena twins wanted to become teachers while Storm wanted to join the heroes and Sea after getting her cutie mark wanted to continue her talent in Ice skating. Both Storm and Sea understood that Pegasus-Hyena's were unable to get cutiemarks. Richard showed a intrest in Ice Skating while Sapphire wanted to learn what the heroes were and wanted to write a book based on its entire history. Bio Despite being born in the Everfree Forrest they moved into Ponyville so they had somewhere safe to live in. The twins quickly forged a close bond with one another. Despite them being a cross breed of Pegasus and Hyena they were accepted by the community and easily met a lot of friends, but always wanted to spend time with each other. Richard and Sapphire both were very keen on thier education and both wanted to become teachers from a a very early age. Most of time spent during thier very early lifes was mainly sleeping and staying close to one another, thus this the reason for them having a close bond with each other. They started pre-school a year early then the majority of thier friends going to the best pre-school that ponyville had to offer. They showed how hard they were at studying and they headed to school with more then the basic knowledge of Maths, English, Science and History. Both expressed a desire early on to thier teachers that the career they wanted to be teachers, but they wanted to work together as they work well with one another due to the close bond that they have with one another. They easily passed any test that was given to them and refused to work with any other pony as they needed one another for support. The teacher accepted the fact that both Richard and Sapphire only wanted to work with each other due to them being twins and having a closer bond then most pony twins have. They soon formed a close bond with demon pony twins Seabreeze and Storm Sunset. Sapphire said they were the most fun ponies to be around as they were from two different breeds just like them. RIchard formed a close friendship with Storm saying he is his second closest friend behind Sapphire his twin sister. Sapphire dated a pony for six months and was left heart broken but with the help of her twin brother and Seabreeze she quickly got over her heart break. They started college studying advance subjects together, taking the same classes at the same time and spending any spare time time they weren't studying with thier Category:Pony Category:Mare Category:Stallion Category:Pegasus Category:Creature